


My Little One

by bubblegumclouds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Louis Tomlinson, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Just after the Halloween performance, M/M, The X Factor Era, Upset Louis, adorable kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: Louis gets upset a lot after the band's X Factor performances, Harry's always his anchor.(Adorable short fluff inspired by the fact I saw a clip of the boys Halloween X Factor performance and remembered what Louis said in his interview with The Observer.)





	My Little One

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself, sorry!
> 
> Twitter- angeltxmlinson

“Louis? Baby?” Harry frantically ran through the corridors on the studios, his torn up trainers slipping on the polished floor. His head whipped in all directions searching for any sign of the small boy. He couldn’t hold back the watery, misty eyes as he thought about how broken Louis had looked from the moment they had exited the stage. The smile he’d painted on had removed nearly as fast as the crappy Halloween makeup while he cut through the crowds and got to somewhere quieter, skimming past hoards of workers backstage.  
“Louis?” Harry shouted again with his call going unanswered. He paused, huffing as he leant against the bleak wall. It was only when he remained still that he heard the brief sniffles coming from the toilets. Of course, the toilets.

“Lou, I’m here, ‘s alright,” Harry muttered once he found the only locked door. Everything was eerily silent until the click of a latch could be heard echoing in the space. Testing the waters, Harry placed his palm on it and it creaked slowly open. There, as tiny as could be, was a crying, curled up Louis. Harry crouched down in front of the toilet Louis was perched on, taking his time so he could think of what to say. He took Louis hand in his and hoped he’d find some comfort in the backwards and forward motions of Harry’s thumb across the jutting bones of his knuckles.

“Lou, you’ve gotta stop doing this to yourself babe,” Harry whispered slowly, his voice descending deeper with the hushed tones.  
“I don’t choose this, do I? I don’t want to feel like this, Harry,” Louis angrily muttered as he sniffled and banged a fist on the lid below him in frustration.  
“I know, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I just mean, you know how amazing you are Louis, you know you mean a lot to us. Especially to me,” Harry said as he brushed a few stray, hairspray coated strands back into position.

Harry took his time with Louis, he was fast paced in his life. Everything always seemed to have some sort of urgency surrounding the feeling Louis brought about. Harry was the opposite and he firmly believed that’s why he was best for Louis, particularly in these situations. It reminded Louis that not everything needed to have that rush or that speed, sometimes a more monotonous, benign outlook helped sort things out.

“I-I don’t know, Harry. I don’t... I-I’m useless and I’m pointless and I-I don’t belong a-and-“ Louis had to stop as he’d driven the speed of his voice so fast he couldn’t catch a breath to continue. Harry watched as his boyfriend gulped in air and closed his eyes.  
“Hey, hey, hey,” Harry comforted as he got up, scooping the fragile boy into his arms as best he could and scooting underneath him with a huff.  
“You, my little one, are worthy of all the love in this big world,” Harry said as Louis relaxed into him, resting his head on Harry’s chest and allowing Harry to pull him in tightly. He felt safe tucked into Harry’s lap, the world couldn’t touch him there. Harry pressed the gentlest of kisses to Louis’ button nose.

“I just, I just don’t know what I bring to this band Haz, I-I stand there a-and I wonder if any of those comments e-even relate to me,” Louis confessed and Harry hated that they did this to him. The nights he’d sing Harry to sleep with the most beautiful rendition of ‘Wouldn’t It Be Nice’ or when Harry would get stressed Louis would just jokingly bust out a Spice Girls tune. Harry knew how stunning Louis’ voice was but nobody on this show bothered to give it a platform.

“This band could not do without you Lou, you have the most beautiful voice and when we get out of here I’m going to show the world that voice and I’ll get to say that it’s mine forever,” Harry grinned and luckily, Louis couldn’t help but send a smile back.  
“Melt my heart, you do, honestly Curly,” Louis’ voice was losing the rough, upset edge to it and Harry felt a flood of relief at the nickname returning.

“Baby,” Harry replied, pulling him in and pressing a drawn-out kiss to the red, raw lips of his boyfriend. It was still so new to them but every moment together felt like heaven captured in time.  
“HARRY, LOUIS, SIMON NEEDS TO SEE YOU.” One of the production workers boomed into the corridor, the voice loud enough to make it through the walls.  
“Louis, you’re good enough okay? When we get out of here, I’m going to prove it to you. Nobody will be able to stop us,” Harry promised and as Louis untangled his limbs from Harry and stood up, all he could do was kiss him and hope one day things would work out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave kudos, comments and subscribe!
> 
> Twitter- angeltxmlinson


End file.
